


Abandoned

by L_lefty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_lefty/pseuds/L_lefty
Summary: Missing bughead scenes from episode 4x02.





	Abandoned

1\. She sat on the sofa in the Blue and gold yawning and feeling frustrated, there were no leads and it is driving her crazy.  
It's her senior year and quite frankly she doesn't care about school, she doesn't care about college, all she cares about is getting what remains of her family back.  
It's been bitter sweet for her, her family falling apart while Jughead's has flourished. She is so happy for him, his dad putting his life back together, his sister coming back and although his mum is gone for the meantime she isn't the big bad they thought she was at one point when she returned.  
She put her family before money and gave Jughead some faith back. So for all these things Betty is so very thankful but that doesn't stop it from hurting that her family is gone and thats why she has to do something.  
She is helping Charles her half brother and in the process getting to know him better and maybe if she gets her family back then she will feel a little less broken.  
Being there for Archie these last few months has also felt good, being able to help him with his pain which she understands so well. She just has to bury down the little voice that some times screams that it's unfair. Sometimes all she wants to do is talk about her dad like Archie gets to. But she knows she shouldn't miss him and it's wise not to bring him up, not wanting to cause others pain by reminding them of her father the monster.  
She was ashamed to admit her palms were a bit red and sore from a summer of pressing her fingers into fists a bit too hard when trying to stay strong. However to date she hasn't broken the skin and her boyfriends proud smile when she'd told him how she was overcoming the urge helped spur her to carry on resisting.  
She yawns again and rubs her eyes, it was the end of the day and she was waiting for Jughead so they could go get JB from school and take her for milkshakes at pops while they did homework.  
She had slept badly last night which was getting less frequent, only a few nights a week now she would wake in terror. Her nightmares would often cycle through the different horrors from the past few years with the worst being seeing her dad get executed. The positive was she didn't wake up screaming any more and embarrassingly raising the whole house.  
Now although she still woke with her heart pounding and her stomach churning it was silently which meant the majority of the time she didn't disturb anyone. It didn't stop Jughead from noticing the next day all the extra yawns and he would give her space to talk or just hold her hand like he did to let her know he was there for her.  
She knew ideally some therapy would help but until her mum was back there was no way thats something she could fund despite Jughead trying to convince her to let his dad or Veronica step in.  
Despite her mind churning she didn't realise she had drifted to sleep until she was gently awoke to a familiar hand gently stroking her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes to the adoring smile of her boyfriend which still always melted her heart.  
'You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you but I don't want Jellybean to think we'd abandoned her.' Jughead said his hand now slowly drifting down her neck then arm and finally lacing with her fingers. Her skin goose-bumping pleasantly as his hand moved down.  
'Tell me about it, every time we're late she makes a joke about us having sex, so being prompt is definitely a good idea.' Betty said her mind still sluggish from sleep. Jughead gently pulled her to her feet before giving her a quick peck on the lips before they headed out of the room.  
Betty tried to concentrate on just enjoying the warmth of her boyfriends body next to hers and how her sleepy mind wasn't jumping a mile a minute to every problem she had going on.  
'Did you hear me getting called to the principals office earlier?" Jughead asked as they walked towards his dads truck.  
'Oh yeah I completely forgot about that, what did our lovely new principle want you for?" Betty asked slightly sarcastically, she hadn't made up her mind yet about him.  
He explained about the private school offer and also how quickly he had shut it down. " I mean it's our senior year and I just got Jelly back with everything else going on I'm not about to leave."  
Betty took her time processing this information. The familiar guilt she felt already flaring in her gut.  
Growing up as Alice Cooper's child guilt had been one of the big tools her mother had used to keep her in line and make sure she was keeping up appearances. Jughead on the other hand never said anything to purposely cause this emotion but never the less it was always a quick feeling to flare up.  
His meaning of everything else going on was her, his hot mess of a girlfriend who he knew was feeling pretty abandoned in the last few months.  
"It sounds like a good opportunity, it's about time your writing starts getting the credit it deserves." Betty said giving his hand a gentle squeeze.  
"I just don't think I want to go to some snooty boarding school, I just can't see it helping with my writing.' Jughead said in a final tone.  
"Ok, just remember i'd support you what ever you chose to do." Betty says knowing he needs a bit of time and space to process and really think about the opportunity, there was no point badgering him now.  
She couldn't help the little pang of sadness she felt but filed it away as well as making a mental note to herself to look into this school later. To find out firstly how far away it was as well as how much of an opportunity it really was for him.

2\. He could tell the second she came in the door something was up. Betty Cooper was a master at hiding her feelings after being trained for years to do this by her mum. However as a close observed of Betty Cooper over the years as she perfected this skill he knew her tells. For one she was late and had forgotten it was her turn to make dinner. This was unheard of for Betty as she had been the one to try and introduce some order and fairness in the chores in the Jones household.  
The confusion of Betty not being at home cooking when the three of them had returned had resulted in a delay in dinner being prepared meaning they had only just sat down to eat.  
They usually would have waited for Betty but it was late and a school night.  
Betty had sat down and pulled up a plate smiling at them all while asking JB and FP about their days. He seemed to be the only one who noticed her moving the food around her plate but hardly eating any.  
He recognised her uncomfortable shuffling which meant she was full, this could either be due to her having eaten earlier or her recent frequent lack of appetite. She often made jokes to him about how proud her mother would be at all the food she passed up on these days but he only frowned at this and nervously ate more himself. He just wanted her happier but knew with the current circumstances as well as the last few months and years that was impossible. He admired every day how strong she was but he also knew there was only so much any one person could take.  
He was barely paying attention to the conversation so deep in thought that he only noticed when they were all staring at him.  
" I asked if Betty could go with you on this school tour tomorrow as I've got a meeting with JB's teacher." FP stated to Jughead, obviously repeating himself.  
"I still don't want to go." Jughead blurted out quickly not sure if this was more for Betty or JB's benefit.  
Betty smiles at him, a real smile, the first of the evening.  
"It's ok Jug, I think we should go check it out. At the very least it'll give you a new setting for your writing if you ever want to have a boarding school location." She said to him gently.  
"See boy its all settled. You need to go and give that place a proper chance." FP encouraged further.  
"Ok we can go check it out. " Jughead replied reluctantly, noticing JB scowl at her plate.  
"Like the two of you could miss up on the chance to have permission to skip school for the day." FP continued and Betty again smiled genuinely at him obviously happy st the prospect of a day away from the drama that was their high school.  
"Just never let Alice know, she'd kill me for letting you skip." FP finished suddenly looking sheepish.  
He saw Betty's smile suddenly diminish and before he could say anything she had jumped from the table and made a quick excuse of needing a shower before bed.  
Jughead also quickly jumped to his feet ready to go after his upset girlfriend.  
"Damnit Boy sit down. Shes gone to have a shower, you will not be joining her." FP barked at him.  
Jughead scowled back unsure if his dad had even registered that he had upset Betty. He was going to make a cutting comment to his dad but held his tongue. Betty didn't want FP to know the full extent of how bad things were for her and he could respect her decision.  
Despite all his instincts to go after Betty he held back and helped JB with the clear up. He could give her a few minutes of space and he knew Betty would appreciate that. 

3\. She had shed a few tears in the shower as well as two screams of frustration but generally she was keeping the feeling of being overwhelmed at bay. As she came out of the shower she felt those emotions melt away to be replaced by the heavy weight of sadness.  
She sat at her vanity in her bath robe and stared at her reflection in the mirror lost in thought. She picked up her comb to detangle her hair but she was stilled by her thoughts.  
Her brain whirled and she just felt so terrible about herself.  
It was at times like this when her doubts crept in and she started to wonder if she was a monster just like her dad.  
"Hey there Juliet" Jughead spoke interrupting her internal dialogue and those three words bringing a small pulse of warmth to her heart. Those words from him especially in this place, her bedroom, where he said the words first, never failed to slightly brighten her mood or slightly ease her load. That paired with the look of adoration on his face which she had never seen so clearly on anyone else's face directed at her.  
He gently padded over to her and took her comb and began to brush her hair. She had told him a number of years ago before they had even started dating how one of her unspoiled memories of her mum was the peaceful time before bed when she would comb her daughters hair.  
And now at times he would do it for her too and she couldn't help but take a little respite from it.  
With every stroke of the comb she could almost hear the words I love you, I care, over and over again. He took his time doing something he knew would help to calm her without words.  
"Bedtime?" He asked eventually and she nodded as she started putting on her pyjamas for bed, she would let her hair dry naturally and style it in the morning.  
Although it wasn't that late it was another thing Jughead had instituted, where possible, a wind down routine before bed where they would read or write or do crosswords. Something to help calm their minds and bodies and improve their sleep.  
It had been part of his research when Betty knew he felt so helpless watching her struggle to sleep. It helped a bit, but it couldn't completely overcome the other stronger factors interfering with her sleep. However any stability Betty could hold on to at the moment was something.  
He was in bed first and pulled her into his side as she joined him and squeezed her tight, seeming to not care how her damp hair wet his shoulder.  
She took some deep breaths, breathing in the unique Jughead smell and trying to bury herself way into him as deep as possible. Hiding from all the horrors she knew were out in the world.  
He gently rubbed her back and she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes but rather then make her feel worse they felt like a much needed release.  
After a number of minutes she pulled back with still wet eyes and sighed sadly while Jughead looked at her making it clear he wanted her to unload all the current woes on her mind.  
'The case is getting nowhere and I still feel so far from getting them back." She said sadly, Jughead gently brushed some tears off her cheek, keeping quiet knowing she didn't need words of advice just an ear to listen.  
"I just feel there is so much Charles is keeping from me and my mother hasn't been in contact with them like she should. She could be hurt or scared and I just feel so helpless.' Betty ended her eyes overflowing again as she leant into Jughead's touch seeking all the physical comfort she could.  
"We are not going to give up until we find them Betty, we are not going to give up." Jughead promised his other hand gently caressing the back of her neck.  
She nodded carefully and leaned up and gently kissed his lips being drawn in by the intensity of emotion in his eyes. She loved Jughead so much and even though it didn't completely take the pain away she couldn't help but feel lucky as she snuggled in next to him to have her supportive boyfriend in her life. 

4\. It's a good job her education was the last thing on her mind because their English teach this year was awful. That was ok for her because it meant she could think and problem solve and work on the issue of her mum still being missing.  
All she could think about as that first English lesson started after he'd been to visit the school was how awful this class must be for him now.  
Again the guilt reared up in her but this time she analysed it properly. Had she done everything she could to encourage him on what was a great opportunity. And the answer was no, she had been supportive but passive.  
She knew Jughead and she knew his protective streak, he had tried to sacrifice his own life to protect his family after all.  
He would not take this opportunity unless she pushed him she knew and the real thing that stopped her was the selfish desire to not let him go.  
But she was Betty Cooper and she could be brave and she knew this was a situation where she had to let him fly.  
She knew she had to act before she lost her nerve and she boldly pulled him out of class with hardly an acknowledgement from the teacher, clarifying in her mind she was making the right decision.  
So she told him to go and his swift acceptance cemented in her mind that encouragement had been the way to go and the right decision.  
She smiled as she watched him go the pure joy on his face making her happier than she had been in a long time. He was there for her and he still would be even though he was further away. They were planning on attending the same if not close colleges so they could be apart for the next few months at least.  
She felt the sadness rise in her again, she knew she had made the right decision but that didn't stop it from hurting in the short term. She couldn't begrudge her brilliant boyfriend as his quick mind and written skills were some of his most attractive qualities but she couldn't help but lament another person disappearing from her life.


End file.
